


Abducted

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Scary Story Collection [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creepy, Creepypasta, Gore, Horror, Night Terrors, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Scary, Scary Clowns, Spooky, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: Looking up at the night sky it's easy to wonder if we're ever truly alone. If there's life out there, why hasn't it made its presence known? However, maybe it has and it's Lily's little brothers turn next. His turn to be at their mercy.
Series: Scary Story Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187249





	Abducted

Sometimes spooky campfire stories can be comforting. If you hear a tale of an old building cursed due to some tragic event, it makes you feel better because you know not to go to that building. But how about a home less than two years old with no history of violence?

When little Lily Sabri was 12 years old her family moved into an almost brand-new house. The previous owners had built it but moved away after only two years, selling it for a drastically reduced price. 

Lily raced her brother, Ethan Sabri, through the hallway on their move-in day. He had beat her down the long hall to claim his bedroom. Ethan was 7 years old and incredibly fast. The room he had chosen had a giant window facing the backyard. Lily had complained to their mother, Tessa Sabri.

"It's not fair he gets the bigger room with a view!"

"Lily, in a few years you'll appreciate having your own bathroom. Trust me." her Mum had said.

Lily rolled her eyes and stumped off to her own room, trying to get excited about the bathroom. Later that night, Lily was sleeping in her bed when she heard her name.

"Lily..."

A voice, whispering from down the hall. She blinked her eyes open slowly, now semi awake. She listened carefully, but heard nothing. She started to nod off again but before she was fully asleep, the voice whispered again.

"Lily."

This time, Lily sat up and looked around her dark room. It had her bedroom furniture and a few unopened boxes in it. Lily grabbed her stuffed dog and quietly opened her bedroom door, moving down the hall towards the voice. The hall was dark. Lily flipped on the light, there was a popping sound and the bulb went out, leaving her in darkness so deep she could barely see her own hand. Scared, but determined, Lily made her way down the hall. 

"Lily!" the voice whispered desperately.

She recognised the voice now, it belonged to Ethan. Why was he speaking so softly? Turning the knob on Ethan's bedroom door, Lily pushed it open, clutching her stuffed animal under her arm. Something grabbed her hand in the darkness. It was Ethan, somewhat frantic he pulled her into the room.

"Lily, look outside." 

Lily edged forward past him and looked out the big window. Outside, were two pairs of green eyes glowing back at her in the distance. Goosebumps formed on Lily's skin. The eyes stared at her then moved towards Ethan. A bright light exploded inside the bedroom. Lily dropped her toy, shielding her eyes. Suddenly, the pairs of eyes were in the bedroom with them. They were two dark figures and they towered over Ethan, eyes blazing. Lily froze in fear. Terrified, Ethan turned to her, whimpering "Lily," before the light exploded a second time and the bedroom was dark once again. Ethan and the two creatures were gone.

"Ethan!" she screamed, but the room was silent.

Running to her parent's bedroom, Lily burst inside sobbing. She told them what happened and they ran into Ethan's bedroom, but all trace of him and those haunting green-eyed figures were nowhere to be found.

Ethan's disappearance was reported as a kidnapping. The town rallied behind the family to search the neighbouring forest and the lake, looking for any sign of the little boy but days turned into weeks and it became all too clear that he was just gone. The family was devastated and immediately put the house up for sale. 

On their last night in the house, Lily startled awake at midnight feeling herself being drawn to her brother's bedroom. Again, she walked down the hall, flipping the light on. It popped, leaving the hallway in darkness as she slowly opened Ethan's door. There standing in the middle of the bedroom was Ethan. In the moonlight, he looked much older than when she'd last seen him. She ran to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Lily." he said, collapsing in her arms.

The family was determined to leave the dark memory of Ethan's disappearance behind them and moved to another town far away but Ethan was never the same after that. The little boy who had whined at doing even the tiniest household chore now washed the dirty dishes, took out the trash, made his bed every day in the morning without being asked. Their parents would joke that it was like he wasn't even really Ethan anymore. When Lily asked how he had come back, Ethan grew quiet and said that he didn't remember most of it, but that the visitors were after children, and that they had told him that something far worse was coming for them all, but he couldn't remember what it was.

As for Lily, on the night of Ethan's return she had caught one final glimpse of the two pairs of green glowing eyes in the backyard. She couldn't tell how she knew, but she had felt them staring into her that last time, almost as if they had been saying, "See you soon."


End file.
